Broken Beyond Repair
by FangirlingForever
Summary: Sebastian is in love with Blaine. Blaine thinks it's just lust and turns the tables on him and gives him a taste of his own medicine. Will Sebastian forgive and forget? Or will their relationship be forever strained?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, I didn't think I would start any new stories while I had my few going now until they were done, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head! So I had to type it up and post it! This is my first attempt at writing smut so it's definitely not the best... This was heartbreaking to write because I am in love with this ship. But I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter One

This was it. This was the day Sebastian had been dreaming for for over a year now. His date with Blaine Anderson. Everything had to be perfect. There was no alternative for this night. Every little detail had to be planned out and go as smoothly as possible. Sebastian showered quickly and smiled to himself as he remembered how he got here.

_It had been two months since they broke up. It seemed Blaine didn't like Kurt being around all those college guys all day and Kurt couldn't take Blaine's jealousy anymore. So it ended mutually. Sebastian had given Blaine enough time to grieve the lost relationship. He had been there for him throughout the breakup in any way that Blaine would allow him to be. Even though Sebastian had apologized for his behavior in the past, Blaine was still a little hesitant about him. But once Sebastian could tell he was ready, (and oh, he could tell by the way Blaine would check out a guy who passed by without caring who saw it) he worked up the courage to finally ask Blaine on a date. _

"_Blaine, we've been hanging out a little bit more lately, wouldn't you say?" Sebastian asked, almost shyly._

"_Yeah, I'd say so," Blaine said, checking out the guy in line for a coffee at their normal meeting spot, the Lima Bean. Sebastian can't help but seem a little discouraged as he noticed Blaine's wandering eyes. _

"_Well…I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go on an official…date?" Sebastian finally managed to muster. Blaine looked back to Sebastian with some confusion in his eyes. He looked at Sebastian while he considered his proposal._

"_Yeah, okay," Blaine finally replied with a smile. Sebastian couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face. _

"_That's…great, Blaine," Sebastian said, hardly believing that it was actually going to happen. _

For a week now Sebastian couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He was so beyond happy that this was actually happening. The man he loved, yes he had come to terms with the fact that he actually did love Blaine, had agreed to go on a date with him. Sebastian had never felt this way about anyone before and it scared him. It scared him that someone had this power over him and could crush him in an instant. But he knows Blaine would never do that to him. Blaine was a gentleman and that's part of the reason Sebastian loved him.

Sebastian gets out of the shower and throws a towel around his waist before walking into his room. He was so glad he was at home this weekend instead of in the dorms at Dalton. He couldn't take his roommate, David, making fun of him about how excited he was. All the Warblers agreed he was like a giddy five-year-old whenever Blaine was involved and they loved to tease him. Sebastian looked through every single shirt in closet and still couldn't find one that he thought would impress Blaine. Sure, he looked fantastic in all of them but which one would be the best for tonight? He finally decided on a dark green tight, quarter sleeved V-neck that made his eyes pop brilliantly. He paired that with a pair of extremely tight black jeans and he was dressed. Sebastian walked back into the bathroom and examined his hair in the mirror. Should he spike it up as he normally does? Or should he wear his bangs down in a way that Blaine might like? He finally decided to spike it because that's what Blaine knew. Once he was done spiking it up, he examined himself in the mirror again. Damn, he looked good. He smirked at himself in the mirror as he heard the doorbell ring. He was here. This was it. Sebastian took a deep breath and walked down the stairs and to the front door. He smoothed out his shirt before opening the door and revealing a gorgeous looking Blaine. He looked so perfect in his red button up shirt and black pants. No bowtie. Just how he knew Sebastian liked it.

"Hi," Sebastian said with the goofiest grin on his face.

"Hi," Blaine responded with a shy smile on his lips.

"You look incredible, Blaine," Sebastian told him honestly.

"Thank you, so do you," Blaine told him in return. Sebastian smiled even wider, if that were possible, and could swear he could feel himself blush like he was thirteen again.

"So, should we go?" Sebastian asks.

"Oh," Blaine says, looking into the Smythe house, "I was thinking we were just going to hang out here?"

"O-Oh? Well, I kinda had a whole evening planned out…" Sebastian explained.

"Oh…" Blaine said again, "Well was it anything big? Or could we just hang out here tonight?"

Sebastian shrugs; disappointed it wouldn't be the perfect evening that he planned. "It can be here if that's what you want…"

Blaine smiled and walked into the house. "Perfect."

Sebastian closed the door behind him and looked around the messy living room. "Sorry it's a mess, I didn't know we'd be hanging out here…"

Blaine looked to him and smirked. "Where else did you think we'd be doing this?"

Sebastian looked at him, puzzled. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, Blaine pressed his mouth to Sebastian's. Sebastian couldn't believe the perfect feeling of having Blaine's lips on his. It was the best sensation he had ever felt in his life. Blaine was kissing him. But it wasn't sweet and gentle as he had always imagined their first kiss. It was rough and needy. Blaine pressed himself closer to Sebastian, sliding his tongue across Sebastian's top lip, wanting access which was granted instantly. Sebastian pressed his tongue against Blaine's and moaned instantly at the feeling. Blaine smirked, obviously pleased with Sebastian's reaction, and tangled their tongues together, trying to dominate each other the best they could. Blaine suddenly pressed Sebastian up against the nearest wall and shoved his legs apart with his knee, pressing his thigh, since he was so short, right against Sebastian's crotch. Sebastian whimpered into the heated kiss and Blaine took this as a sign to continue. Blaine slipped his hands under Sebastian's shirt, feeling the bottom of his abs and moaning into his mouth as he loved the feeling under his fingers. Sebastian wanted so desperately to pull away and do this relationship the right way. Date first, wait for Blaine to fall in love with him and _then _do this. But this is the best feeling in the world to him. Being dominated by Blaine Anderson, the bashful schoolboy. Sebastian decided it was time for him to make a move as well and gripped Blaine's hips hard in his hands. He felt Blaine shudder at the touch and moved his hands around to rest on Blaine's ass. Blaine broke away from the kiss just to attach his lips to Sebastian's neck. Sebastian used to opportunity of having a free mouth to speak.

"B-Blaine," he panted, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Mhmm," is the only response he got as he worked on biting and sucking on Sebastian's neck. Sebastian was moaning and whimpering under Blaine's touch and Blaine just couldn't stand it anymore. He stripped Sebastian of his shirt quickly and dragged him by the waist of his pants over to the couch and laid down, pulling Sebastian on top of him. Sebastian shook his head and lifted Blaine up in his arms. Sebastian carries him up the stair and into his room and places him on the bed, crawling in next to him.

"We do this right, handsome," he tells Blaine, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Blaine nods and leans his head back against Sebastian's pillow. Sebastian instantly went for Blaine's neck, always wanting to taste it. He worked his lips from Blaine's Adam's apple to up behind that sensitive spot behind his ear. Blaine was busy working on getting both of their clothes off, now working on the buttons of his own shirt. Once he had gotten his own shirt off, Blaine took Sebastian's hips in his hands and pressed them down against his own, earning a moan from both boys as their erections brushed up against each other.

"Pants. Off," Blaine said breathily as he began on the button of Sebastian's pants. Sebastian shimmied his hips out of his pants and quickly pulled Blaine's off as well, tossing them over where his pants landed. Both left in only their boxers, Sebastian began to grind down against Blaine, capturing his lips again in a searing kiss. Blaine groaned instantly into Sebastian's mouth and worked his hips back up against the boy on top of him. Sebastian knew he couldn't hold out much longer and they hadn't even gotten to the fun yet. Blaine seemed to be thinking the same thing because he quickly stripped himself of his boxers and was working on doing the same to Sebastian. Sebastian was sure his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. Blaine in all his glory. It was beautiful.

"B-Blaine," Sebastian stuttered, "so beautiful…"

Blaine smiled. "Thank you, Sebastian," he said with a quick peck to Sebastian's lips. "Do you have…?" Blaine trailed off with a raised eyebrow. Sebastian nodded and got off of Blaine to walk into the bathroom. He came back with a half empty condom box and a half empty bottle of lube. Blaine smirked and instantly spread his legs. Sebastian bit his lip to keep in the moan that was threatening to come out at the sight before him. Sebastian took a condom from the box and the bottle of lube and went back to the bed, kneeling between Blaine's legs.

"No, prepping. Just do it," Blaine instructed.

"Blaine, I don't want to hurt you…" Sebastian said, worry clear on his face.

"Just…please Sebastian. I need you to hurry," Blaine responded. Sebastian nodded and Blaine gripped the condom wrapper from him, ripping it open with his teeth. Sebastian must have made a noise at the motion because Blaine looked up at him with a smirk on his lips and winked. Blaine rolled the condom onto Sebastian's cock and grabbed the lube from its place on the bed. He poured some onto his hands, warming it up between his hands and then fisting Sebastian's already hard cock in it to spread the lube on it. Sebastian threw his head back at the sensation. Blaine was holding him in his hands. He was in pure heaven. Blaine finished and wiped his hands on his abs as he spread his legs wider. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Blaine softly.

"You let me know if I'm hurting you, okay? I'll stop right away, I promise," Sebastian spoke softly. Blaine nods and Sebastian stays where he is, keeping his face near Blaine's face, as he lined himself up with Blaine's entrance.

"You're perfect," Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear as he pressed inside of him. And if Sebastian thought Blaine's hands were heaven! His ass squeezing him so tightly was the most perfect feeling and Sebastian knew nothing else would ever compare again. And if he was lucky, nothing would have to. He let Blaine adjust to his tip being inside of him as he pressed sweet kisses to Blaine's cheek.

"M-More, Seb," Blaine moaned out. Sebastian slid in a little more, still pressing soft kisses to whatever part of skin his lips could reach. Blaine nodded, signaling he wanted him all the way in. As to prove his point further, Blaine grabbed Sebastian's ass and pushed him all the way into him. Both boys moaned out hotly and then joined their lips for a passionate kiss. Sebastian could die happy right now. This was pure bliss. Blaine felt absolutely amazing around him and he could feel the familiar burning coiling in his lower stomach. As Sebastian thrust, he felt Blaine leaking pre come on both of their stomachs. Sebastian once again, began pressing soft kisses on Blaine, hoping he realized that he was the only one he's ever been this soft and gentle with. Blaine moaned out loudly as Sebastian changed angles and hit his prostate. Sebastian smiled against Blaine's skin, loving how he was the one making Blaine come undone like this.

"S-Seb…s-so close," he whimpered out. Sebastian nodded.

"Me too, sweetie…" Sweetie? Did Sebastian just call him that? Sebastian has never called anyone that before. But Blaine wasn't just anyone. Sebastian began to thrust at erratic pace, coming closer and closer to his release. Just as he feels it coming, Blaine moans out and releases hard all over both of their stomachs. As Blaine orgasms, he clenches even tighter around Sebastian resulting in him moaning out Blaine's name as he comes inside of him.

"Oh God, Blaine!" Sebastian calls out as he rides out both of their highs. Blaine is writing beneath him, moaning and whimpering as he rocks his hips along with Sebastian's. Once both of the highs wear off and they're panting, Sebastian reluctantly pulls out and flops down on the bed next to Blaine. He just lies there, staring up at the ceiling with a huge smile on his face. That was the best time he's ever had. He closes his eyes as he tries to fathom that he just had sex with Blaine Anderson. The only boy he's ever loved. Sebastian can't keep the smile on his face as he turns on his side to drape an arm over the boy lying next to him. Only, Sebastian only feels his sheets when he lays his arm down. Sebastian opens his eyes with a confused look on his face. Why isn't Blaine in bed next to him? This is the time they're supposed to cuddle and hold each other, pressing soft kisses on each other and telling each other how amazing it just was. But when he opens his eyes, Blaine isn't lying in bed next to him. He's standing up slipping his pants up his waist, his boxers already on.

"B-Blaine, what're you…?" Sebastian can't even finish his question. Blaine smirks at him.

"That was fun. It was exactly what I needed. I see why you do this so often now. No boyfriend, no worries. A nice release from all the sexual tension in life is good. You are a good fuck," Blaine says, throwing a wink in Sebastian's direction. Sebastian feels sick to his stomach. This is all that was to him? Sebastian asked him on a date, not to come over to his house for a hook up. That's not what Sebastian wanted. He wanted Blaine. Every part of him. He wanted to hold him in his arms as they slept at night and tell him how much he loved him. He wanted Blaine to be his and only his. Not just a way to get off when he needed it. Blaine put his shirt back on and buttoned it up.

"See ya around, Sebastian," Blaine says as he heads towards the door before stopping. Sebastian hopes he's changed his mind. That he's going to come back to the bed and cuddle with him. Instead, Blaine digs in his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He takes out two dollars out and throws them towards the bed with a smirk.

"For your troubles," Blaine said with a smirk as he winks at Sebastian and walks out the door.

Sebastian just lay there. He couldn't move. He couldn't believe what just happened. Blaine just left after they had sex. And he _paid_ him for it. Sebastian lay back on his pillow as he heard the front door close. The tears started falling and falling rapidly. Sebastian lay there, sobbing uncontrollably. All he was to Blaine was a whore. No. Not even that. Blaine thought he was a prostitute. Or was it just some cruel sick joke? Whatever he thought, it wasn't good. It didn't matter that Sebastian loved him. It didn't matter that he didn't treat like every other boy he's had sex with. Sebastian was slow and caring and gentle with him. He kissed him softly and told him sweet things. But all Sebastian was to Blaine was a good way to get off. And now Sebastian knew what it felt like to be heart broken. And beyond that, just broken. Sebastian didn't move. He lay in that same position, crying his eyes out. Blaine was gone. And Sebastian really didn't care if he ever saw him again. Blaine thought he was a whore. And maybe for the first time, he thought so too.

* * *

**Sooo? Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think! My poor Sebby :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! So I am blown away by the response to this so far! I was stunned at how many alerts, favorites and REVIEWS this got just from the first chapter! Like I said on my Tumblr (which I'm actually on a lot more now and have planned to put spoilers on ;) check out my profile for info!) this was not a one-shot. I'm not really into one-shots but if I ever were to make one, I'd make it clear it was a one-shot. So, here's chapter two! Not sure when chapter three will be up because I'M GRADUATING TOMORROW and I'm gonna be pretty busy for a while! But I'm pretyt much always thinking about my stories and jotting down ideas in my phone so I'll always be working on it! Okay, so go ahead and read it now. And enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Sebastian left his house before his parents returned from their long weekend. He cleaned up so nothing looked out of place and brought himself back to Dalton. When he arrived on Sunday night all he did was slip into his bed. David asked him if he had a good weekend and Sebastian couldn't even bring himself to answer. He hadn't said a word to anyone since Blaine left him there. Alone. Used. Sobbing. Sebastian wouldn't let himself cry in front of his friends though. He waited until he heard David's soft snoring before he let the tears fall. It had been twenty-four hours since Blaine had walked out on him and Sebastian still felt like it had just happened. He wept for the time he wasted pining after Blaine and planning all the details of their date out. He cried for the memories of Blaine that he would never be able to get out of his head. He sobbed over the fact that he thought he finally had a chance at love but now it would never happen. Sebastian had never felt so low in his life. He felt completely useless and alone. No one wanted to be his and wanted him to be theirs. And as much as Sebastian had enjoyed the one night stands he had, he always yearned for that man who would be there when he woke up. Still holding him. Not already gone only for Sebastian to never see him again. And to be honest, Sebastian never really wanted a relationship with any of the men he hooked up with but the few who he saw potential in were the ones who left the earliest. But then there was Blaine. The one who Sebastian thought could never use anybody. It didn't seem to be something he was capable of. Blaine was always so sweet and so moral. But apparently all that went out to the window once he and Kurt broke up. Blaine had become the very thing that Sebastian loved him for not being. And now, Sebastian wasn't sure if he loved Blaine anymore. It's hard to day after just one day that you're completely over someone, and Sebastian knew that wasn't the case here. Truthfully, he _did s_till love him. But, in being honest with himself, he also realized that he hated Blaine. Not that petty hate that teenage girls say they have for everyone. A real, burning hate. But he still had that burning passion and love for him he had always had for him as well. Sebastian was so conflicted. He had so many emotions for the curly haired boy and he just wanted to forget him entirely. But Sebastian knew that would never be possible. He would always remember Blaine and what the boy did to him. He gave him his first real heartbreak. And maybe, his last. Sebastian never wanted to go through something like this again. And if that meant never having someone ever really being there for him, then he would miss out on that for the sake of his heart. He cried himself to sleep yet again that night, after hours of sobbing into his pillow. Sebastian did prefer the previous night's sleep though because at least that one was dreamless.

"_But Blaine, why?" Sebastian screamed as he watched the shorter man walk farther and farther away from him. _

"_Because Sebastian!" he called over his shoulder, "You're a whore! And everyone knows that you don't have an actual relationship with a whore! You just have some fun with them."_

_Sebastian sank to the ground on his knees. "But Blaine, I love you," he pleaded. Blaine turned to face him and then broke out into a fit of laughter._

"_You love me? Sebastian, you're incapable of knowing what love is. And even if you did, it's not like someone would ever feel it for you. Especially me. I could do so much better. Sure, you're hot, but I could get someone hot and who has the rest of the package." Blaine shot back at him. Sebastian could feel the tears streaming down his face but couldn't bring himself to care that Blaine was seeing them. _

"_I'll find someone else then..." Sebastian said with as much fake confidence as he could muster up. Blaine chuckled darkly to himself._

"_Sebastian, no one wants a broken slut. No one will ever want you. No one," Blaine retorted. The words just kept replaying over and over in Sebastian's head. No one. No one. No one._

David woke in the morning and checked his clock on his bedside table. Damn, he should probably get up now. He rolled out of bed and stretched his muscles out with a yawn. Wait, what was that noise? Was that a…whimper? David cautiously walked over to Sebastian's side of the room and peered over at him, still asleep on his bed. Sebastian had tossed and turned during the night and was now in a position where David could see his face clearly. Sebastian was crying in his sleep. And whimpering like a scared puppy. What could David do? He'd never seen him like this before. David and Sebastian weren't even particularly close. David looked back at Sebastian's face again. It was all red and puffy like he's been crying for hours. What could have happened to the calm, cool and collected Sebastian Smythe to make him act like this? He didn't think he should wake him up but if this was only a nightmare, it could make it all go away, right? David knew what he had to do. He grabbed his phone off of his bedside table and quickly dialed Nick's number. Sebastian liked to hang out with Nick and Jeff the most at Dalton and had become particularly close to both of them. He and Jeff bonded over their love of sports while he and Nick bonded more over talking about their lives. Sebastian never lets anyone in or lets anyone know what he's thinking but in the emotional way, Nick was definitely the one he trusted the most. He wouldn't even tell Jeff some of the things that he would tell Nick. Not that he told Nick anything juicy anyway. Sebastian just never opened up to anyone. David paced the length of his and Sebastian's room as he waited impatiently for Nick to answer his phone. Nick answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Nick, hey, you need to get over here. Now," David told him, trying not to seem so desperate since he didn't know how to handle anyone crying, asleep or not. David heard shuffling and a muffled "Who is it, baby?" coming from the other line. That probably meant Nick and Jeff slept in the same bed since Jeff's voice sounded so close to the phone.

"What's going on, David? Is everyone alright?" Nick asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his empty hand.

"Well…no," David said, keeping his voice quiet for fear of waking Sebastian up, "Sebastian's still asleep but he's crying and whimpering. His face is all splotchy like it's been going on a while too…" David concluded, worry obvious in his voice. Nick sprang up from Jeff's bed that he was sitting on. He was fully alert now. Sebastian crying? Something serious had to be going on.

"I'll be right there. Just wait for me," Nick instructed as he tugged at his pajama bottoms with his one hand.

"Okay, Nick. Hurry, this is freaking me out," David said before hanging up and getting out his uniform to put on. Nick quickly got changed and ran a brush through his hair. Jeff, who could sense something was up from the way Nick was acting, was struggling to put his pants on as he hopped into the bathroom where Nick was.

"What's going on, Nick? Why are you in such a hurry?" Jeff asked, finally getting the zipper up on his pants.

"Sebastian's crying in his sleep. And you know Sebastian. He doesn't cry at anything. Not the Titanic, not Marley and Me, nothing!" Nick exclaimed as he grabbed his school bag and threw it over his shoulder so he could just head to class from Sebastian and David's room if nothing was really wrong. Jeff finished with his uniform and fixed his hair in the mirror before grabbing his bag.

"Mind if I come?" Jeff asks, following his boyfriend down the hall to their destination.

"You can come, just stay in the background 'til I find out what's wrong, okay?" Nick answered, walking a considerable amount faster than Jeff.

"Okay, thanks babe," Jeff said struggling to keep up as they reached the right room. Nick knocked softly on the door incase Sebastian was still sleeping. David opened the door and ushered them inside. Nick dropped his bag and immediately knelt at Sebastian's bedside. David and Jeff stayed in the back, both standing next to David's bed on the other side of the room.

"Sebastian?" Nick asked gently, shaking the boy's arm some. A whimper came out of Sebastian's mouth as the tears continued to fall long and hard. Nick bit his lip. He had never seen his friend like this and it was absolutely heartbreaking.

"S-Sebastian?" he tried again, shaking a bit harder this time. Suddenly, Sebastian's arm jerked away from Nick and Sebastian's eyes flew wide open, looking around in panic.

"Sebastian, it's okay, it's just me. It's Nick, I'm here, everything's fine," Nick said, trying to relax his friend who looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Sebastian visibly calmed down and brought his hands up to rub at his face. When Sebastian pulled his hands away he realized they were wet. He was crying. Everyone was watching him cry. He looked around and saw Jeff and David in the room and groaned. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"Sebastian, what happened? What's wrong?" Nick asked softly. Sebastian shook his head, making it clear he didn't want to talk about it. Nick got up and sat on the edge of Sebastian's bed. "Come on, Sebastian. Let me help you. What's wrong?" Nick asked again, hoping to coax the information out of him this time. But Sebastian knew Nick could never help him with this problem. Sebastian looked down at his chest and shook his head again. Nick was getting worried now. "Sebastian, why aren't you speaking? Are you sick?" Sebastian bit his lip and squeezed his eyes tight as he shook his head again. It was no use. Sebastian wasn't speaking right now. Nick turned to Jeff and David.

"Go ahead to class guys, I'm going to stay with him today," he told them. Jeff and David looked at each other for a moment before silently agreeing to listen to Nick. He was way better at this stuff then they were.

"See you later guys," David said, walking out of the room, his school bag in tow.

"Bye, Nicky," Jeff said, walking over and pressing a kiss to Nick's cheek, which made Sebastian wince unnoticeably to the boys, "Hope you feel better, Seb," he added before walking out after David. Nick turned his attention back to Sebastian who had finally stopped crying. His eyes killed Nick though. Sebastian was looking at Nick with eyes filled with such sadness and desperation. And Nick had no idea what was wrong. He could offer to cuddle with Sebastian? Nick was a cuddler. But he really didn't think Sebastian was into cuddling with his friends.

"Can I do anything for you, Sebastian?" Nick asked him, desperately wanting to make his friend feel better. Sebastian shook his head before turning over to face the wall and pulling his blanket up over his head. Nick sighed and stood up from Sebastian's bed. He went over and sat on David's bed, not quite sure what to do. Sebastian bit his lip, willing himself not to cry while there was someone else in the room. But it was so hard… Finally, he let the tears fall silently and did his best to control his shoulders from shaking violently. He let the blanket slip from being over his head so he could breathe better. And after a while, for the third time, he cried himself to sleep. Nick got up and peeked over at Sebastian to see if he was really sleeping. He's was somewhat relieved when he saw that he was because it meant he would stop thinking about whatever was bothering him. The downside though, he could be having a nightmare about it. Nick sat himself down on David's bed again and rested his back against the headboard. What could be bothering Sebastian? The question kept gnawing at him. What could have happened over the weekend? Okay, Friday Sebastian was very happy because the next day he had a date with Blaine. That's it! Something must have happened with Blaine! Nick instantly pulled out his phone, knowing this had to be it. He got to Blaine's number and sent him a text message.

'Dude, what the hell did you do to Sebastian? –N'

'Nice to talk to you too, Nick :P –B'

'I'm serious, dude. What did you do? –N'

'Dude, chill out. What's wrong? –B'

'He's practically comatose, Blaine. He won't talk and he won't get out of bed. –N'

Nick didn't really feel that it was right letting Blaine know that Sebastian was crying and whimpering.

'What? Are you serious? –B'

'Dead serious, man. What the hell happened? –N'

'I went over to his house, we fooled around and I left. No big deal. Oh, and I left him two bucks as a joke. You don't think that was it, do you? –B'

Nick couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sheer stupidity of his friend.

'Blaine, sometimes you are the most clueless person I have ever met. Yes, I do think that is partially why he's upset. But did you leave voluntarily or did he tell you to? –N'

'After we were done I just put on my clothes and left. Isn't that what you generally do for a one night stand? –B'

'Blaine…he didn't ask you for a one night stand, did he? What word did he use? –N'

'Well, he asked me on a date. But for Sebastian that just means sex, doesn't it? –B'

'Blaine, he asked you on a date. He couldn't stop going on and on to me about how he made reservations at some fancy restaurant for the two of you. Did you do that? –N'

'Well…no. He wanted to go out but I thought he was just going to take me to a motel and I preferred to do it at his place… -B'

'Blaine, you used him. And then you left him. No wonder he's a mess right now. –N'

'Even if I did that, why is it so bad that he won't even speak? It's not like it means anything to him. He has ransom sex all the time. –B'

'You really don't get it, do you? –N'

'Get what? –B'

'Tell me Blaine, how was the sex? And I don't just mean was it good. How did it go? Rough and fast? –N'

"Actually, no. He's really good at making you feel special when you're with him like that. It was soft and gentle and he made me feel great. –B'

"That was just for you, Blaine. When I had sex with him it was rough and fast. Good, but it was pure fucking. Same as when Jeff slept with him. And when Thad did. –N'

'Wait, all you guys have had sex with Sebastian? Thad's straight! –B'

'Oh please, Blaine. Every gay guy and most of the straight ones here have given into Sebastian at some point. But stop trying to change the subject. You don't see why it was different for you? –N'

'Because he had to actually work for me? I didn't cave instantly? –B'

'Because he loves you, Blaine. –N'

'Loves me? How do you know Sebastian loves me? –B'

'Everyone but you knows it, Blaine. Everyone can see it written all over his face any time he talked about you or saw you. It was so obvious, we all assumed you saw it too. –N'

'Wow… Like you said before, I'm clueless. I had no idea. –B'

'You broke him, Blaine. –N'

'I can't believe I did that to him… I had no idea. I feel awful… -B'

'You need to make this right, Blaine. I can guarantee you it will take a while. I doubt he'll want to see or talk to you for a long time. –N'

'Later, please tell him I'm sorry. I'll tell him myself but for now I need you to talk to him. –B'

'No, it has to be all you, Blaine. I've gotta go, I think he's waking up. Fix this, Blaine. Bye, -N'

'Okay, Nick. Bye –B'

Blaine sat at his desk in class, running a hand over his gelled hair. How could he have not seen it? How could he have hurt someone so badly? Blaine knew he needed to fix this. But he had no idea how.

* * *

**Boo Blaine! I'm actually a huge huge huge Blaine fan so this is kind of killing me as well guys. And a Kurt and Sebastian fan. You would't think I'm a Kurt fan from my stories but he may actually be may favorite character lol. I just really love writing Seblaine cause it's so hot and fun! Did you guys like this chapter? Let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story! It means alot to me when people like the things I write. Soooo enjoy chapter 3 :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

Sebastian wakes up but doesn't want to open his eyes. He can hear rustling from the bed behind him and he knows Nick must still be there. Sebastian figures he might as well let Nick know he's awake or it will make him worry even more than he already is. Sebastian wipes at his eyes making sure there aren't any more tears there. Then he flips on his back, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling. Nick looks over and sees that Sebastian's finally awake.

"Hey, you're up," he says. "I have some food for you. I went down to the cafeteria while you were asleep. Are you hungry?"

Sebastian nods and Nick brings him over a sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap. Sebastian unwraps it and takes a bite. Mm, it felt good to eat again. He hasn't eaten since before...you know.

"So did you sleep well?" Nick tries. "You were out for about five hours."

Sebastian remains silent.

"Is the sandwich good?" Nick tries again. Still Sebastian remains silent. Sebastian finishes the sandwich and puts the empty wrapper on his bed side table.

Hours pass of Nick trying to start up and conversation and Sebastian refusing to talk. Nick finally gets the hint and decides to give up. If he wants to talk he'll talk, right? Sebastian just lays there, staring up and the ceiling and thinking. Thinking is probably the worst thing he could do right now but what other choice did he have? Eventually David and Jeff come back.

"Hey guys, how was class?" Nick asked them.

"It was alright," Jeff said, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"How's he doing?" David asks quietly even though he knew Sebastian would hear him anyway. Nick sighs.

"He won't talk to me. But I did get him to eat something which is good," he says.

"Why don't you head back to your room? I'm here for the rest of the day now," David offers to Nick. Nick nods.

"Yeah, okay." he says as he walks over to Sebastian's bed. Sebastian won't look at Nick. He just keeps focusing on the ceiling. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay Sebastian?"

Sebastian makes no movement, only blinks. Nick sighs and walks over to Jeff, taking his hand.

"Bye Sebastian," Nick calls as he walks out of the room with Jeff. David gets out his laptop and sets it on his bed.

"If you wanna talk about anything, I'm here dude. I'm just going to be working on some homework," David tells Sebastian as he pulls up his work. Sebastian just continues to stare up at the ceiling. He doesn't want to talk. He has nothing to say. The two just stayed like that. David working on his homework while Sebastian just zoned out.

Eventually, David got so tired he fell asleep with his laptop still on his lap. Sebastian looked over at his sleeping roommate. He carefully slipped out of his bed, being careful to not make any noise. He grabbed another pair of pajamas and a towel and headed into the bathroom. He turned the water on and stepped into the shower. It felt nice to have the warm water flow over his body. He could still smell the faint scent of Blaine on himself and he desperately needed to get it off. He washed himself quickly and began to work on his hair. He remembered running his hands through Blaine's hair and had to block that thought out of his head and finish in the shower before he busted into tears again. He manages to finish with dry eyes and steps out, wrapping the towel around his waist. He dries off and changes into his spare pajamas and then walks back into the room. He places his towel and previous pajamas in the hamper. He slips back into bed and the tears start to fall again. He closes his eyes as he faces the wall, the tears flowing down his face and into his pillow. He stays that way for hours. It's hard for him to fall asleep after sleeping so much during the day. So he just lays there and lets the silent sobs take over his body. For the first time ever he's thankful for David's snoring so his cries won't be heard by anyone. He eventually cries himself to sleep again, something he had a feeling he'd be getting used to.

* * *

_Sebastian's awoken by a fierce shaking of his shoulder. What the hell?__ He opens his eyes and looks up. There's Blaine. Standing over his bed. Watching him. And of course, Sebastian's crying. He wipes his eyes as Blaine looks down at him._

_"You're pathetic, you know that?" Blaine says._

_"W-What?" Sebastian manages to croak out._

_"Wow, he can speak. Good boy," Blaine says with a smirk. Sebastian frowns and looks down to his own chest. "You know, laying and bed moping is really stupid and pathetic. And no one wants someone who's pathetic, Sebastian."_

_Again with him saying 'no one'. Sebastian closes his eyes, hoping Blaine will just leave. But he doesn't._

_"Sebastian, just get up. Live. Go on," Blaine tells him. Sebastian opens his eyes to look at Blaine. Blaine leans down and presses his lips against Sebastian's. Sebastian's eyes go wide and Blaine pulls back. Blaine shrugs._

_"Maybe we can fool around again sometime. And maybe I'll leave you a five this time," Blaine says with a wink as he walks out the door._

Sebastian's eyes open. It was just a dream. Another damn dream about Blaine. This had to stop. But...maybe Blaine was right. He shouldn't just lay here in bed and mope. It _is_ pathetic. He shouldn't let this beat him. What happened the last time he got hurt? Well, it was never this bad. But the last time he got hurt he built up his walls and became this cocky persona. How much worse could it get? Well, he was about to find out. Not today though. Sebastian wasn't ready to start being a jackass today. He thought he deserved one more day of sorrow. But, there's no reason he had to stay in bed to do that. He looked over at his clock. It read 7:25. Perfect. Just in time to get ready for class. Sebastian drags himself out of bed and forces himself to get dressed. David wakes up as Sebastian is putting on his tie. He smiles when he sees him out of bed.

"Good morning dude. Feeling better?" David asks. Sebastian just looks at him and shakes his head to say no. David sighs. He's still not talking and he still feels like crap. Well, at least he's going to class today. David got out of bed and started to get dressed. Sebastian finishes dressing and goes into the bathroom to do his hair. David finishes dressing and grabs his bag. Sebastian comes out of the bathroom and grabs his bag as well. David's phone buzzes and he pulls it out of his pocket.

'How's Seb doing this morning? -Nick'

'He's out of bed and he's coming down with me to breakfast but he's still not talking. I asked him if he was feeling better and he shook his head. -D'

'Well, at least he's up and out of bed today. -N'

'Yeah, see you at breakfast! -D'

"Ready for breakfast?" David asks Sebastian, sticking his phone in his pocket. Sebastian nods and opens the door. They both head down the hall and make their way to the cafeteria. They walk in and meet up with the other Warblers. They all get in line and get their food before going back to the table and sitting down. The Warbler start up on a conversation about how Wes was coming back to visit them soon. No one even tried to talk to Sebastian because they all knew what had happened to him. So Sebastian just ate his food in silence. He preferred this to the guys pitying him and trying to start up some lame conversation that he wouldn't even answer to. Then he remembers his plan to come out and be bitchier than ever. So maybe he'll give the guys a little freak out.

"Can someone pass the salt?" Sebastian said, looking up at his friends. All eyes were on him. Sebastian spoke. No one could believe it. It took a couple of minutes for anyone to respond.

"S-Sure. H-Here," Jeff says, handing Sebastian the salt. Sebastian takes the salt and shakes some onto his hash browns. He sets it down and begins eating again. Going completely silent again. Everyone else eats in silence too, shocked by Sebastian speaking. Everyone is silent until breakfast is over. Once it's time to go to first period Sebastian gets up and throws his trash away and heads to the locker room to change for his gym class. He gets out his uniform and goes into one of the bathroom stalls to change. Usually, he'd change in front of the other guys, smirking when he'd see them staring, even the straight ones. But right now he couldn't handle being seen as a sex object. So he changes in solitude, away from all the drooling guys. He'd already slept with most of them and none of them were really worth a second time. He walks back to his locker and puts his uniform in it. He sees some of the usual's who stare at him, pouting that they didn't get to see him in his boxers today. Sebastian doesn't care though. He doesn't care about anything anymore. Sebastian walks out of the locker room and makes his way down to the track. He starts to let his mind wander. He thinks of ways he can build his walls up even higher than they were before. He's interrupted when he starts coughing hard. What the hell is that awful smell? Oh, he knows. He used to smell it all the time. Someone's smoking marijuana. Sebastian looks next to him and sees he's standing next to the bleachers. He walks over to them and sticks his head underneath them. He spots a group of four guys, sitting there smoking their joints. One of the guys spots him and smiles, gesturing to his joint.

"Wanna join us?" the guy asks. Sebastian looks back over to where his coach is standing. He's not looking over in his direction and probably hasn't seen him. Not that Sebastian cared if he did anyway.

"Yeah, sure," Sebastian tells the guy as he walks over and sits down on the ground with the guys.

"Here, one of our friends is at a wedding today so you can have his," another guy offers, handing a joint to Sebastian. Sebastian takes it and takes a long drag. He coughs but damn, did that feel good. After a few drags, he's not even caring about what Blaine did to him. It felt good to be numb. He smiles to himself, thinking he's just found his way to be even more of an ass.

* * *

**Bad Sebastian! Lol. So what did you guys think of this chapter? I'd love to hear from you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! So this takes place about a month after chapter three. Oh and by the way, I'd like to proudly say that, no I have never smoked anything so my portrayl (? I have no idea why I can't spell to save my life tonight...) is not necessariy accurate although I'm trying my best. So without further adu (I think that's how you spell it?) here's chapter four!**

* * *

It's a month later and Blaine still hasn't said a word to Sebastian. He doesn't know what to say plus he's afraid to see him. He's not sure why but the thought of confronting him about the incident frightens him. But, he knows he's put this off for too long and Nick won't get off his case about it. Now Blaine's sitting in his car in front of Dalton, debating whether or not he should actually go in. It's nine at night and its pitch black outside. He has been sitting there in his car for over two hours. Blaine decided to just get it over with. He gets out of the car and makes his way up to David and Sebastian's room. Blaine takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. He can do this, he can do this…

"Oh, hi David," Blaine says as David opens the door. David looks slightly shocked to see Blaine there.

"Oh, hi Blaine. What're you doing here?" David asks.

"Oh, I'm here to see Sebastian…" Blaine says timidly.

"Oh…" David says, avoiding Blaine's eyes for a moment before meeting them again. "Nick didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? I haven't spoken to Nick in a few days…" Blaine asks with a confused expression on his face.

"Well, Sebastian's not here anymore. Maybe you should go see, Nick…" David said before all but shutting the door in Blaine's face. Blaine frowned at the coldness shown to him by one of his oldest friends and walks down the hall to Nick and Jeff's room. He raises his fist and knocks on the door. Jeff answers and has almost the same expression on his face as David did when he first saw him.

"Hey Blaine, what's going on?" Jeff asks.

"Nothing much. Um, David told me to come down here and talk to Nick. Is he here?" Blaine asks the blonde. Jeff looks back into the room for a moment. Nick nods at him, telling him it's okay to let Blaine in.

"Yeah, he's here," Jeff says, opening the door and letting Blaine in. Blaine walks in and half smiles at Nick.

"Hey, Nick," Blaine greets, standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Blaine. Why don't you have a seat?" Nick says, gesturing to a spot on his bed right next to where Nick was seated. Blaine nodded and sits down.

"So, where's Sebastian?" Blaine asks and notices Nick and Jeff exchange an uncomfortable look.

"Well, he got suspended," Nick says, turning to face Blaine. Blaine's eyes widened.

"He what? Why, what did he do?" Blaine asks, dumbfounded.

"Well, he was smoking some pot in one of the bathrooms in the senior commons and a teacher caught him. They went into his room and found that he had a bunch of it stashed in his desk. Since it was his first offense they didn't press charges and only suspended him," Nick explains.

"Pot? When did Sebastian start smoking?" Blaine asks, not believing what he was hearing. Nick just glared at Blaine.

"When do you think, Blaine?" Nick said coldly. Blaine lowered his gaze to the floor. He caused this. He caused Sebastian to start smoking. He felt awful.

"So he went home for the week?" Blaine asked, looking back up at Nick.

"No, not quite…" Nick says, looking away from Blaine.

"Let's just say, he has some new friends," Jeff adds in.

"What? Who?" Blaine asks, turning to look at Jeff.

"Well, you know that alley way down the road when we used to walk to the movie theatre?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Blaine says with a nod.

"Why don't you go down there and find out for yourself?" Jeff says with a less than kind tone. Blaine hated how his friends were treating him. He really messed up. It was really sinking in. Blaine nodded and stood up.

"I guess I'll get going then. And I just want you guys to know, I understand why you're all upset with me. But I hope one day we can back to what we had," Blaine says as he approaches the door.

"Fix Sebastian, and we'll see," Jeff said before shutting the door in Blaine's face just as David did. Fix Sebastian? They make it sound like he's broken. He couldn't be. Could he? Well, there was only one way to find out. Blaine walked back down to the parking lot and decided to drive down to the alley way. It was dark out and he didn't feel like walking much in the dark. He got in the car and drove the short distance to the alley. He stopped his car and got out. He slowly approached the alley way, squinting so he could see in the dim, streetlight. He could slightly make out four figures sitting on the ground. Sitting on the ground closest to him on the left was a tall boy wearing a black beanie, a leather jacket and tight, ripped jeans. That couldn't be Sebastian, could it?

"Sebastian?" Blaine called and the boy he had been looking at turned his head. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he saw him. This was not the Sebastian he knew. This was not the perfectly coiffed boy that had greeted him that day he first met him at Dalton. This wasn't the same smirky meerkat that Kurt had insulted over and over in the Lima Bean. This Sebastian was hard. He had a different attitude on his face as a joint hung out of his lips and an eyebrow ring was pierced on his face. Under any other circumstances Blaine would have thought the eyebrow ring was totally sexy but right now it just scared him. It scared him because he didn't know this Sebastian. If Sebastian was surprised to see Blaine, he didn't show it. He remained almost expressionless as a slight smirk played on his lips. Not the same smirk he used to wear though. This smirk was menacing and dark and it chilled Blaine to the bone.

"Can I help you, pretty boy?" Sebastian asked, leaning his head back against the brick wall.

"What…what happened to you?" Blaine asked, taking a step closer. Sebastian picked his head up off the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just hanging out with a few friends. What happened to you?" Sebastian asked, surveying Blaine's outfit, "Trade outfits with your grandfather?"

Blaine took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest as the three others with Sebastian began to laugh and snort at his comment. Blaine could just smell all the pot wafting off of them. He knew Sebastian was stoned. And one thing was evident, Sebastian needed help.

"Okay, Sebastian, get up, you're coming with me," Blaine said, getting courage from a place that Blaine didn't even know existed. He walked up to Sebastian and grabbed his arm, dragging him up. Sebastian stumbled as he stood up. Now he was standing right in front of Blaine and Blaine couldn't help but feel somewhat intimidated.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere," Sebastian said, taking a step closer to Blaine. Now that he was almost at eye level with Sebastian, Blaine could see that his eyebrow wasn't the only thing Sebastian had pierced. His lip and tongue were pierced as well. Blaine swallowed thickly, partially in fear and partially in arousal due to the piercings.

"Yes you are," Blaine said, summoning his courage again. He dragged Sebastian by the arm over to his car. Sebastian just smirked and tossed his joint onto the sidewalk as he was dragged. He didn't bother fighting Blaine either due to not caring or being too stoned to fight. Blaine opened the passenger side door and shoved Sebastian in. Blaine really had no idea what he was doing but he knew he needed to get Sebastian out of there. Sebastian reclined in Blaine's passenger seat and put his arms up behind his head. Blaine huffed and get into the driver's seat and started the car. He began to drive down the road and started to think about where he should take Sebastian.

"How do you get to your house from here? I'm not sure in the dark," Blaine says. Sebastian scoffs.

"There is no way I'm going home to those fucking homophobes. Just drop me off somewhere. Anywhere," Sebastian says, closing his eyes. Blaine sighs. He has no idea where else to take him. He only has one other option. Blaine has to take Sebastian back to his house. Blaine huffs at the thought and gets off at the right exit to get to his house. About fifteen minutes into the ride Blaine can hear Sebastian snoring. Something about knowing he's unconscious makes Blaine relaxes a little. At a stoplight Blaine looks over at Sebastian. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. So small and so vulnerable as well. Blaine could help but wonder where he'd been sleeping since he was suspended. Probably right in the alley way that Blaine had found him in. The thought sickened Blaine and made bringing Sebastian back to his house a little less scary and a little more necessary. Before long, Blaine was pulling into the driveway of his house. He had never been more thankful that his parents were absolute prudes and always insisted on going to bed at exactly ten o'clock every night. It was around eleven now so he could sneak Sebastian into the house without anyone noticing. He gently shook Sebastian's shoulder, hating to wake him from his sleep since he looked so at peace and not the least bit threatening. Sebastian groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at Blaine with a confused look.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're at my house. Now come on, you've got to be quiet," Blaine says and gets out of the car. Sebastian climbs out of the car and stretches.

"Look man, I'm not going in your house," Sebastian states plainly.

"Yes, you are. You don't have a choice now let's go," Blaine demanded, once again dragging Sebastian by the arm. Blaine was thankful Sebastian was so stoned. This way Blaine could basically pull him wherever he wanted him to go. Blaine managed to get him upstairs and brought him into his room. "Lay down," Blaine said. Sebastian shook his head.

"No way. I am not sleeping in the same bed as you," Sebastian said definitively. There was Cooper's old room that Sebastian could always sleep in but Blaine knew that if he left Sebastian alone for two seconds, he would be gone.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the floor. Now lay down," Blaine says, slightly pushing Sebastian which makes him tumble down onto the bed. Sebastian groans in protest but makes no motion to move. Blaine takes off Sebastian's black boots, his leather jacket and his beanie so he was left in only his jeans, his Rolling Stones t-shirt and his socks. Blaine pulled the blankets up over him and tucked him in snugly. As he went to pull away, Sebastian grabbed Blaine's arm. Blaine looked at him with panicked eyes. Sebastian smirked when he saw the fear in Blaine's eyes but then the mask faded for a moment.

"I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed. Now get in," Sebastian said, keeping some of the intimidation in his voice so Blaine would listen to him out of fear. Blaine nodded and climbed into bed next to Sebastian. Sebastian screwed his eyes shut. He let his mask fade. He couldn't do that. Especially not in front of Blaine. This was the one man he could never let see his emotions. Not again. Blaine turned off the lamp and snuggled into his bed.

"Goodnight, Sebastian," Blaine said, closing his eyes.

"G'night twink," Sebastian said before turning on his side and staring at the wall. Blaine internally sighed at the nickname Sebastian had just given him before allowing himself to relax.

Sebastian couldn't sleep. He was lying in the same bed as Blaine. All that he wanted all those nights ago and now he couldn't wait to get out. Sebastian couldn't allow his body to relax. He was still on edge. Maybe from the weed but most likely from the fact that Sebastian's emotions were coming back. He had repressed them for a month and didn't need them to come bubbling to the surface now. Sebastian clicked his tongue ring against his teeth and against his lip ring as he stared at Blaine's wall. He could tell Blaine was sleep by the evened breathing he heard coming from behind him. It would be so easy just to sneak out. To leave the house and not see Blaine anymore. But something was keeping Sebastian in the bed. And against his better judgment, Sebastian stayed in the bed. He closed his eyes, praying that seeing Blaine again wouldn't bring back the nightmares. But of course, he knew better than to think positively.

"_Blaine that was…amazing," Sebastian said with a content sigh, stretching himself out over Blaine's bed. Blaine sat down on the bed next to Sebastian and smiled. _

"_I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, sexy. Now out," Blaine said, standing up and tossing Sebastian's clothes at him. Sebastian frowned and started to put on his clothes. Blaine left the room and walked into the bathroom. Sebastian ran his hands over the cloth of Blaine's comforter. How he wished he could sleep under this blanket every night. Just to cuddle up with the man he loved, yes still loved, underneath it and sleep better than he ever has. Blaine walks back into the room and glares at Sebastian._

"_You're still here?" Blaine complains and rolls his eyes. "Out you fucking whore!" Blaine screamed at the top of his lungs._

Sebastian awoke startled. His pulse was rushing and he was sweating. He hadn't had a nightmare like that in a month. It was being near Blaine that did this to him. Sebastian peered over at the clock on Blaine's bedside table. It read 4:14. Sebastian carefully got out of bed, careful not to wake Blaine up. He grabbed his hat, his jacket and his boots. Sebastian quietly slipped his way out of Blaine's room and made his way down the stairs. He got out the front door and went outside. He just needed to get away. Far away. Far away from Blaine.

* * *

**Oh my emotions over this story... lol. Did you guys like? I hope so! Lemme know! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no see on this story, huh? I didn't forget about it, I swear! If i ever stop writing on a story for a while it's because I get writer's block on it. But I've had an idea of what's going to happen next in this story so now all I have to do is find the time to sit down and write it and it will be up! I have decided that I would like to have beta reader for my stories so if any of you are interested I would love for you to let me know! This chapter is very emotionally conflicting for the characters and I do my best to think of what I think the characters would do in this situation. I may not be right, you may not agree with me but this is how I see it all happening in my head. So read on and enjoy chapter 5 :)**

* * *

Chapter Five

Blaine woke up and rubbed his eyes. It was still dark out so he knew it wasn't time to wake up yet. But something woke him up. Blaine turned to look at Sebastian and felt his heart drop when he wasn't there. Blaine quickly got out of bed and checked his bathroom. When he didn't find him there he started searching rooms all over his house, praying that he hadn't left.

"Sebastian?" Blaine called quietly. When he didn't get a response he tried again.

"Sebastian? Sebastian?"

"Who's Sebastian?" Blaine's dad said as he came out of his bedroom, all dressed and ready for work.

"O-Oh…" Blaine stuttered, "I-I was just singing a song from The Little Mermaid to myself…"

"Oh, um, okay… What are you doing up so early? Especially since you were out so late," Stephen Anderson said as he adjusted his tie in the hallway mirror. Blaine took the opportunity that his dad wasn't looking at him to roll his eyes. If Blaine wasn't home by ten each night his father considered that 'being out late'.

"I went to Dalton to see my friends. I don't know why I'm up either," Blaine told his dad, rubbing his eyes to make it seem as if he was about to go back to bed.

"You should go back to bed and get some more sleep before school starts," Stephen said, picking up his briefcase from where it lay at his feet. Blaine yawns for dramatic effect.

"Yeah, I think I will. Mom already leave?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, she left about ten minutes ago. See you tonight Blaine," Stephen says as he walks down the stairs and out the door. Blaine sighs in relief once his dad is gone and keeps searching his house.

"Sebastian!" Blaine yells throughout his house now. Still no answer. Blaine groans and runs into his room, throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt before grabbing his keys and wallet and heading outside. Blaine jumps in his car and drives slowly throughout his neighborhood in case Sebastian is still there. When he doesn't see him Blaine begins the long drive towards Dalton. He goes slowly in case he sees Sebastian walking on the way there. Blaine pulls onto the highway when he sees a tall figure in dark clothing walking along the side of the road. Blaine pulls over onto the shoulder of the road and drives next to the figure. He rolls down the window so he can hear him.

"Sebastian?" Blaine calls. Sebastian looks over to Blaine. Blaine frowns when he sees his face. He looks so lost and tired. Blaine just wants to take care of him and make up for what he did to him.

"Go away Blaine," Sebastian said.

"No. Now get in the car," Blaine demands.

"No! Blaine, no!" Sebastian yells. Blaine parks the car right on the shoulder of the highway and gets out of the car.

"Sebastian, get in the car. You are in no shape to be walking all the way back to Dalton. Or to that alley with those scum bags you call friends," Blaine practically shouted at Sebastian. Sebastian just looked at Blaine with dead eyes. Normally he would defend the new friends he had made. He had defended them to everyone else who had put them down but deep down Sebastian knew those weren't the people he should be hanging around with. And he knew that Blaine knew that too. Plus, he just didn't have the energy to argue right now.

"Blaine, I don't want to go with you. I don't want to be near you," Sebastian said, beginning to walk up the road again. Blaine felt the sting from Sebastian's words but he wasn't going to let him walk away. He caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Please, Sebastian. I just want to help you," Blaine pleaded. Sebastian looked at Blaine with his dead eyes.

"Why? Because of your guilt? You deserve to live with it," Sebastian spat at him with an acid tone. Blaine physically winced at Sebastian's words and this didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian. He would've smirked in satisfaction if he had the energy to.

"Because I need to prove to you that what happened that night wasn't me. That's not who I am. I need you to see that. I don't care if you like me or not, I just need you to know that I'm a good person and I never meant to hurt you. That's the last thing I wanted to do," Blaine said, looking Sebastian directly in the eyes. Sebastian swallowed thickly. Before that night happened Sebastian would've known that this was all true. But after experiencing how bad the man could hurt him, he didn't know what to believe. He wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe that Blaine was a good person and it truly wasn't his intention to hurt Sebastian. But he couldn't. The pain was still too much and the person who had caused it claimed not to have meant it. But Sebastian couldn't believe it. Not yet.

"I don't think I can believe that, Blaine. Goodbye," Sebastian said, pulling his arm out of Blaine's grasp. Blaine caught on to him again.

"Sebastian _please_," Blaine pleaded, tears filling his eyes. "I feel awful about what happened. Do I feel guilty? Yes, of course I do. But that's not why I want you to stay. I want you to stay because when you're with me I know you're safe. That you're not on the streets and with those people in the alley way that I wouldn't trust for anything. And I want to show you that I truly didn't mean to hurt you. I would do anything to convince you of that. Just please, give me a chance."

Sebastian stared into Blaine's eyes. There was one time when Sebastian would have caved to this man over every little thing he wanted. But Sebastian couldn't make himself that vulnerable again. Not anymore.

"There were times when I said that to you. To just give me a chance. But did you? No. So tell me this. Why should I give you one?" Sebastian questioned harshly. Blaine's tears fell against his cheeks. They felt bitter cold on his face as the harsh wind blew against them. The zoom of each car that passed them on the highway made it seem even colder outside than it already was on this extremely early Ohio morning.

"Because I didn't know," Blaine finally answered. "I was too dumb and stupid to see what was right there in front of my face. I was blind to you and your feelings. And you have to believe me when I say I never intended for this to happen. If I had known how you really felt…I never would've done that. I swear, Sebastian."

Sebastian looked at him for a few moments, contemplating this.

"What would you have done then?" Sebastian asked after a minute. Blaine paused, thinking about it. Then he looked up into Sebastian's eyes.

"I would've let you take me on that date. To the fancy restaurant that you planned. I would've said yes a lot quicker to you. If I had known you loved me…we'd probably be together right now," Blaine said honestly. That's the word that got to Sebastian. Loved. He knew he still loved Blaine. That was the sick part. He knew that he should hate him with every fiber of his being but he just couldn't bring himself to do that. Besides the one incident, Blaine was still perfect in his eyes. Which is what made him Sebastian's weakness. The one thing that could hurt him. And that terrified him.

"I…I can't, Blaine," Sebastian said, his mask unwillingly slipping.

"You can, Sebastian. I promise that I won't hurt you again. I know you're afraid. Love is scary. And I know it will take time for you to trust me. But please. Let me try. Just come back to my house with me. I'll make us breakfast and we can just start off slow. Please, Sebastian. Pleas," Blaine practically begged, knowing he had to make this right. Sebastian was caving and he knew it. Blaine would forever be doing this to him. Breaking him down, making him feel weak. And he didn't know if he could handle the pain if anything like this were to happen again. Sebastian looked up and into Blaine's eyes. He knew he was a goner right then.

"S-Sure…okay," Sebastian finally agreed quietly. Blaine half smiled at him and led him back to his car. They both got in and began to drive back to Blaine's house. The ride was silent, each of them thinking about what this meant. Blaine was telling himself that no matter what, he can't scare Sebastian away. He has to just be himself and show Sebastian that he really isn't a heartless monster. Sebastian was thinking that he couldn't let his mask fade. That he couldn't let Blaine see what he was truly feeling, not once. His thoughts needed to be kept to himself and he would never let himself slip up.

They arrived back at the Anderson household and they go inside.

"Make yourself at home," Blaine says once they're in the living room. "What would you like for breakfast? I can make pancakes?"

"Pancakes are fine," Sebastian says, sitting down on the couch. Blaine nods and heads off to the kitchen to make pancakes. Sebastian kicks his boots off and decides to lie down on the couch. He uses his arms as a pillow and closes his eyes. He's so tried he can barely see straight. He hadn't slept well in at least a month. Before he knows it, Sebastian has drifted off to sleep.

Blaine finishes a stack of pancakes and walks out into the living room and sees Sebastian asleep. Blaine watches him, unsure of what to do. He knows that Sebastian desperately needs sleep but he probably also desperately needs food. Blaine couldn't imagine that Sebastian was getting much food sitting in the alley way with his new 'friends'. Blaine walked over to him and crouched down near his head. Sebastian looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Blaine loved it. He even looked adorable. Even with the piercings. Blaine reached a hand out and gently ran it through Sebastian's hair.

"Sebastian? Your breakfast is ready," Blaine said softly. Sebastian groaned and shifted slightly. "You need to eat. I promise that when you're done you can go to sleep. In a bed. But you have to eat first, okay?"

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at Blaine. At first Blaine was afraid he was being too affectionate towards Sebastian. In fact, Sebastian thought he was a little bit. A month ago he would've killed for that but now it was too much. Sebastian stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving his boots in the living room. Blaine followed him in and put four pancakes on a plate for him. Sebastian sat at the counter on a barstool. Blaine gave him and fork and knife along with syrup and butter.

"Would you like something to drink? We have milk, apple juice, orange juice…" Blaine said, looking in the refrigerator.

"Milk's good," Sebastian mumbled before taking a mouthful of pancakes. Blaine took the milk out of the fridge and poured two glasses. One for Sebastian and one for himself. He gave Sebastian his glass who nodded in thanks. Blaine grabbed a plate of pancakes and sat next to Sebastian at the counter. They ate silently. Neither of them knowing what to say, and Sebastian not really wanting to talk. They finished eating quickly with there no being any conversation to distract them from their food. Blaine took all the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"Would you like to take a nap in my bed or my brother's old bed? He moved out so no one uses that room anymore," Blaine said, wiping his hands off on the dish towel. Sebastian honestly didn't have a preference. It would be nice to be in Blaine's bed and have his scent surrounding him. But Sebastian thought that might only lead to nightmares.

"Your brother's room is fine," Sebastian said, standing up. Blaine nodded and led Sebastian to Cooper's old room. Blaine walked in and turned down the bed for him.

"There's a bathroom over there," Blaine said, pointing to the door in the corner of the room. "If you need anything, I'll be in the living room just working on homework or something."

Sebastian nodded and bit his lip. He turned around just as Blaine was about to leave.

"Thank you, Blaine," came tumbling out of Sebastian's mouth before he had time to stop it. Blaine smiled weakly at Sebastian and nodded his head once before walking out the door, closing it half way. Sebastian sighed and sat down on the bed. Cooper's room didn't smell like Blaine much. It didn't really smell like anything. Probably because no one had used it for a while. Sebastian thought that was good though. It cut down the risk of a nightmare. And Sebastian would do anything not to have one of those again. He pulled of his jacket and threw it on the floor along with his hat. Sebastian lay down in the bed and pulled the blankets up over himself. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in no time, being exhausted about everything that had happened to him in the last month. Sebastian could finally get some rest.

* * *

**What did you think? I'm interested to hear :) And don't forget to let me know if you'd like to be my beta reader! :) See you guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! So I'm excited to say that for this story, Never Alone, and Emerald's Are A Boy's Best Friend I have a beta reader now! Yay! So I'm giving a big thank you to gotta B writin for being my beta reader for those three stories! I'll try to thank him each chapter but I can almost guarantee I will forget so here's the big thank you, lol. So when you see that this chapter is written better than all the rest, you know who to thank :)**

**So here's chapter 6, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Blaine settled himself down on the couch, kicking Sebastian's boots over slightly so there was room for his feet on the ground. Blaine picked his backpack up and set it down on the couch next to him, taking out his notebook and a pencil. Since he wasn't in school today, he might as well work on some assignments so he wouldn't be behind.

He flipped on the television for some background noise as he worked. He opened up his notebook to the appropriate page and began to work on some of the challenging math problems he had. It was hard to concentrate when he knew he still had to make things right with Sebastian, who was sleeping just feet away in his brother's old room. Blaine sighed and ran his hands over his gelled hair before picking his pencil up and beginning to tackle those difficult math problems.

Blaine finally hit his groove and worked for a good hour, zooming through problems like he had done them a thousand times. He didn't even hear the car pull up in front of his house. It wasn't until he heard the footsteps approaching outside and his front door opening that he sat up straight and turned his head to look out the window to see who was here. He saw his dad's car parked in the driveway and looked at the front door to see his dad walking in.

Oh shit.

He was supposed to be at school right now and there was a boy asleep in Cooper's bed. Blaine prayed he didn't wake up and come out from the room. That would only make matters worse than they already were.

"Blaine? What are you doing home? You should be at school," Mr. Anderson said, setting his briefcase down and placing his hands on his hips, clearly ready to get into a screaming match with his son. Again.

Blaine didn't really have an excuse. He didn't look the least bit sick. His father had even tried to get him to go to school the one time he had bronchitis. He had learned to ease up on the illness part of things, though. Other than that, there were no acceptable excuses to give to Mr. Anderson.

"I, um, I know I should be at school dad. I just had to deal with something this morning so I decided to stay home. W-Why are you home?" Blaine said, telling the truth, just not the whole truth, purposely leaving out the part about a boy because he knows that would set his father off on another fight completely.

Mr. Anderson raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh? And what exactly did you have to deal with this morning? And not that it's really any of your business, but I came home for lunch. I believe I'm entitled to that, aren't I? Now answer me. What is going on?" he asked in a less than warm tone.

Blaine swallowed thickly, coming up blank. Mr. Anderson's eyes left Blaine's face and traveled in another direction. Blaine saw his father's face become angry. Blaine had a confused expression on his face, not sure what he was looking at. Blaine's eyes followed his father's line of vision. His eyes landed on Sebastian's boots and Blaine could feel himself paling. He looked back up to his father who was looking back at him with an enraged expression.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, who the hell do those boots belong to? Because I do know they're not mine and you would never wear something that manly," Blaine's father spat out at him with an acid tone. Blaine winced at his father's harshness.

"They're a friend's. He's what I was dealing with this morning," Blaine said.

"A friend? And where is this friend now? Because I highly doubt he left since his shoes are still here. So it means he must still be here," Mr. Anderson, looking around the living room and kitchen for him. Blaine got up and went after his father. "Blaine, I swear to God if he's in your bedroom I will kick you out on your ass without a second thought."

"He's not in my room, Dad! He's asleep in Cooper's bed. He kind of got kicked out of his house…" Blaine said, hoping Sebastian was still asleep, not hearing any of this.

"Tell me one thing, Blaine. Is he like you? Is he…gay?" Mr. Anderson said, as if it was a struggle for him to use the word "gay" instead of another choice word he would have preferred to use.

Blaine swallowed thickly. He knew once he answered the question that it would all be over. Sebastian would have to go and Blaine would most likely have to as well.

"Y-Yes, he is," Blaine answered, looking his father square in the eyes, showing he wouldn't be intimidated or afraid. Mr. Anderson sighed heavily and ran a hand through his thinning hair.

"You get him out of this house. And he is never to come back, you got that?" Mr. Anderson said.

"Where will I send him? He can't go home! He has nowhere else to go because of me, Dad! I can't do that to him!" Blaine basically pleaded.

"I don't care, Blaine. Get. Him. Out. Now!" Blaine's father said, storming down the hall and slamming the door to his office behind him.

Blaine groaned and rolled his eyes. His father never came home during the day, so of course on the one day Blaine needed him not come home, he did.

Just Blaine's luck.

But Blaine knew he couldn't just kick Sebastian out on the streets. He couldn't. He wouldn't. So Blaine walked into his room, pulled out his duffle bag and began to fill it. He filled it with some clothes and necessary supplies that he would need. If he needed anything else he could just come back another time when his parents were at work. If they decided to change the locks, Blaine could always pop open his window and get inside, just like he did many nights when he used to sneak out to see Kurt. For now, Blaine knew he couldn't stay here anymore. If Sebastian had to leave, so did Blaine.

Blaine put his shoes on and threw on a sweatshirt. He poked his head out of his room and looked down the hall both ways to make sure his dad was still in his office. It looked that way, so Blaine crept out into the hall and walked the few feet to Cooper's old room. He gently opened the door and walked inside. He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could, not wanting his father to know he just closed himself into a room with the boy that was there. Blaine went over and sat on the edge of Cooper's bed. He placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder and shook gently. Sebastian groaned softly and brought a hand up to rub at his eyes. He blinked them open and looked up at Blaine.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked in a sleepy voice. "What time is it?"

"It's about noon, but we've got to go, okay?" Blaine said quietly, as Sebastian was still half asleep. Sebastian looked up at Blaine with a confused expression.

"Go where?" Sebastian asked. Blaine sighed.

"I'll explain in the car, okay? Just get up," Blaine said, getting up from the bed. Sebastian nodded, still confused, but stood up anyway. He slipped his jacket on and pulled his hat back on his head.

"Where are my boots?" Sebastian asked, looking around on the floor.

"They're in the living room. Come on," Blaine said, opening the door to the hall and walking out. Sebastian followed him out and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch to put his boots on. Sebastian yawned and turned his head, just looking around. He had to do a double take when he saw a car in the driveway. Oh shit. Someone was home. This is probably why they had to go. Sebastian stood up and turned his head back around to see Blaine coming out of the hallway with a duffle bag slung across his back.

"Blaine, who's home?" Sebastian asked in a quiet tone. Blaine sighed and gestured for Sebastian to head to the door with him. They both walked outside and Blaine closed to door behind them.

"My dad came home. He saw your boots and kind of freaked. Come on, let's go," Blaine said, walking to his car and throwing the duffle bag in the trunk before climbing in the driver's seat. Sebastian got into the passenger seat and looked at Blaine.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sebastian asked. Blaine sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I don't know," Blaine admitted. "A hotel? I don't know where else to go."

"I don't have any money for a hotel, Blaine," Sebastian told him, regrettably. He didn't want to own up to the fact that he had spent all of his money on marijuana but he really didn't want Blaine to think he was able to pitch in money wise when he really couldn't. Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card.

"My account is linked to my father's. I automatically get $300 a month. Luckily for me, I'm good with technology and my father is not so I can increase that amount online and he will never know," Blaine said, putting the credit card back into his pocket and pulling his car out of the driveway.

"But why a hotel? I mean, I understand why you'd drop me off but why do you have a bag?" Sebastian asked, still not understanding what was happening. Blaine looked over at Sebastian while they were stopped at a stoplight.

"I wasn't going to just kick you out. I couldn't do that. I didn't want to do that. I told you I was going to help you and make things better and I am," Blaine said, looking back to the road as the light turned green. Sebastian was still looking at Blaine though. This was all processing through his mind. It finally occurred to him that Blaine might regret what he did. Before, he never really saw the remorse of the regret, but with what Blaine was doing for him, it was starting to show through. Sebastian looked back to road ahead, as they drove.

They drove in silence for a while, neither of them entirely sure what to say. Blaine eventually pulled into the parking lot of a hotel that was far enough from his home. Both men get out of the car and Blaine grabbed his bag from the trunk. They walked inside and headed over to the check in counter. Sebastian spotted a bathroom in the corner and decided to take a moment to himself.

"Hey, I'm gonna use the bathroom. I'll be right back," Sebastian said. Blaine nodded and continued walking to the check-in counter as Sebastian veered off and headed for the bathroom.

"Hi, I'd like a room for two please," Blaine asked, taking his credit card out of his pocket.

"One bed or two?" the lady asked from the other side of the counter.

"Uh, two please," Blaine requested. The lady seemed to look him over. Blaine thought it odd, but took the opportunity to look her over as well: she was probably in her thirties, black-framed glasses perched on the top of her pointy nose. She had short auburn hair cropped just below her chin and had an unpleasant look on her face which Blaine would bet was her natural expression. She looked like someone who was hard to get along with.

"So that man isn't with you?" she asked sharply. Blaine was a little confused by the question.

"Well, he is. But I did ask for a room for _two_," Blaine reminded her.

"But he isn't _with _you? Like you said, two beds?" the lady asked in a snotty tone. Blaine finally got what she was hinting at and his eyes widened some.

"Wow. So you're asking if we're gay? Why, is that a problem?" Blaine asked, raising his voice a little bit.

"Well, not officially speaking. You two just sort of looked cozy, then you said two beds so it was okay. But no matter, I'll put you in room 409," the lady said, putting some information into the computer.

"No, don't bother," Blaine said, flat out yelling right now. "Because I don't want to stay in your little homophobic hotel anyway. And by the way, yeah we both are gay; it doesn't mean we're a couple though. Because we're not. You, ma'am, are ignorant, and today that has cost this hotel business and I'll be sure to spread the word. So next time you go assuming things about people, which may or may not be true, I suggest you get an attitude adjustment and learn to keep your comments to yourself!"

Blaine stormed away from the counter and went to lean against the wall opposite of the bathroom to wait for Sebastian.

Sebastian walked into the bathroom and turned the sink on. He looked at himself in the mirror before rubbing some water over his face. He was worried about what would happen to him, being around Blaine this much. He couldn't take those nightmares anymore. They were too much, or the crying in his sleep. That could definitely not come back; especially if he and Blaine would be sharing a room. Sebastian had to keep his guard up, and that was hard when he could feel his body start to crumble from the inside out every time he got a whiff of Blaine's body spray, or if they were close enough where he could smell the raspberry of his hair gel. Sebastian gripped the edge of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. Water was dripping off of his face and he could see the bags under his eyes from the mixture of no sleep and withdrawal from smoking. The withdrawal wasn't really helping him at the moment with his emotions and feelings and all. Sebastian grabbed a paper towel and wiped his face off, mentally pulling himself together. He threw the paper towel in the trash and walked out of the bathroom. He saw Blaine leaning against the wall with a pissed off expression on his face.

"Uh, what room are we in?" Sebastian asked as they walked to what Sebastian thought was the elevators.

"One in a different hotel. Come on," Blaine said, turning and walking out the front door. Sebastian frowned in confusion but followed Blaine outside.

"Blaine, what happened?" Sebastian asked as he got back in the car, following Blaine's lead. Blaine sighs as he starts to car.

"The lady in there was homophobic, so I told her we weren't staying there," Blaine said, obviously trying to make it less of a big deal then it was. Sebastian sighed.

"Yeah, that's happened to me before," Sebastian said sadly. Blaine looked over at Sebastian as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"It has?" Blaine asked. Sebastian nodded.

"Oh yeah. I think it happens to every gay guy," Sebastian says. Blaine sighed and nodded in agreement as they drove down the road. About two miles down the road, there was another hotel that Blaine pulled into.

"You stay here, I'll go check this one out," Blaine said, getting out. He really just didn't want Sebastian to be there to witness him yelling at another employee on the off chance that something like that might happen again. He wanted to keep him as stress free as he possibly could. The attempt went successfully and Blaine came back out for Sebastian and his bag.

"It's room 345," Blaine told Sebastian as they walked onto the elevator. Sebastian pressed the button for the third floor and up they went. They walked to their room and Blaine opened it with the key. They walked inside and looked around. Thankfully, as Blaine had asked, there were two beds; that would have been an awkward mistake to walk in to see. Blaine set his bag down on the little couch that was in there. Sebastian sat on the edge of one of the beds. He looked around the room. It wasn't too bad and it wasn't too small, just a nice size. The beds were pretty comfortable. There were the normal things you'd find in a hotel like a television, a mini fridge, a microwave and so on.

"I guess this is home for a little while," Blaine said.

Sebastian dropped back to lie on the bed. There was a time when Sebastian Smythe would have loved to hear Blaine say they were home together, a time where he would've killed to be alone in a hotel room with Blaine.

But this?

This was just awkward. Neither of them was particularly comfortable around the other right now. Blaine wanted to desperately change that. But Sebastian…he wasn't too sure he wanted this to change, because if he let Blaine in again, who knew what might happen?

* * *

**And the awkwardness ensues. Haha. I hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review, let me know! And I hope you return to see what comes next :)**


End file.
